Of Fevers, Cuddles, and Evil Monkeys
by CandySmile
Summary: When Jeff comes down with a nasty bout of the flu, it's up to Nick to take care of him, no matter how crazy his feverish ramblings become. Fluffy Sick!Jeff and Caring!Protective!Nick.


**A/N: Well, hello everyone. This is my very first Glee Fanfic, and hopefully not my last. **** I've been a fan of the show for a really long time, and I have to say, the Warblers were the best things to ever happen to it (that, and Blam friendship.) They kept me interested, and brought so much life to the show. It's really a shame the direction the writers have taken them lately, but I digress.**

** Anywho, I fell head-first into the Niff ship a while ago, and I never quite found my way out, so… Here I am. ^_^ Please leave a review, telling me what you thought and if you'd like to see more. This is intended to be a one-shot, but I could always write more. I love fluffy sick!fics. Thanks if you've read this far, and please, without further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

OF FEVERS, CUDDLES, AND EVIL MONKEYS

"I'm dying, Nicky..." Jeff whimpered. Tears were actually springing to the blonde's eyes as he held his arms out towards Nick, their mutual gesture that meant "Please hold me. I don't want to be alone." It was quite a sight, especially when Jeff's hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions.

Nick sighed, and gathered up his feverish boyfriend in his arms, holding him close to his body.

Jeff had been stricken with the phantom flu that had been plaguing the students at Dalton recently, and Nick was taking the day to spend with Jeff. It was a Friday, so he wouldn't be missed anyway, and he'd already told Wes that they wouldn't be attending Warblers practice. He'd expected Jeff would be extra clingy and sleep mostly, but, unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Yes, Jeff was clingy, but he certainly didn't sleep much. He was burning up and seemed delirious. His head was killing him, and Nick knew that too much movement on Jeff's part would spell disaster for both of them.

Even so, Nick didn't really mind caring for Jeff. It was a lot like babysitting a little kid. Except that also meant Jeff was whiny, and had the tendency to cry at the drop of a hat, which he had to admit was a little annoying.

"Jeff, you are _not_ dying, okay? You have the flu, hence a fever, which is probably what's making you feel so scared and confused, okay, baby? You may feel really sick or uncomfortable, but you aren't dying, I promise."

Jeff burrowed further into the brunette's blazer, tears still spilling down his face, but Nick felt him nod weakly.

"Nicky...?" he mumbled, his voice muffled.

"Yes, honey?" Nick replied gently.

"Make them stop."

"Make who stop, Jeff?" he asked, confused as to what on earth his boyfriend could possibly be talking about.

"The monkeys..." Jeff said softly, looking up so that his wide, glassy brown eyes were staring into Nick's hazel ones.

Nick frowned and put a hand on the blonde's forehead, checking if his fever had spiked, but it still felt relatively tame. He moved his hand lower, half cupping Jeff's cheek, half caressing it comfortingly.

"What monkeys?"

Nick was alarmed when Jeff's eyes began to fill with tears again, his lower lip wobbling in such a way that he looked like a small child, rather than a pretty well-built (albeit skinny) sixteen year old boy.

"The monkeys that are in my head, pounding on my brain. It hurts Nicky, and they won't stop. Make them go away." Jeff all but whimpered, and by now the tears were cascading down the feverish blonde's face as he once again clung to Nick, his body trembling.

Nick rubbed soothing circles on Jeff's back as he cried, and carded his fingers gently through his hair.

"Shh, calm down, Jeffy, you're going to be okay. We'll come up with something to make those bad monkeys go away. Sound good?"

"Y-yes," Jeff hiccupped.

"Good. Let's see... How about we-"

"Sing for me, Nicky? Please?" Jeff interrupted, not even bothering to hide the pleading tone in his voice.

Nick leaned touched his forehead to Jeff's. "Of course, Jeffy. Anything you want to hear?"

"I don't mind. I just want to hear your voice." Jeff whispered.

Nick grinned, and began to hum the tune of "Somewhere Only We Know" into Jeff's ear, before singing the song with the quietest and most soothing tone he could summon.

In the process of singing, he repositioned himself on the bed so he was lying next to Jeff, the blonde boy held protectively in his arms.

Jeff didn't object.

"The monkeys like your singing, Nicky...", Jeff mumbled sleepily, "They stopped pounding to listen to your pretty voice..." The blonde's eyelids were drooping, and his voice was getting quieter as he held onto Nick, continuing to snuggle up to the brunette.

"Well, tell the monkeys I'm flattered, but I would appreciate that they stayed away from you from now on." Nick smiled.

"'Kay." Jeff murmured, eyes closed. "I love you, Nicky."

Nick leaned down and softly kissed Jeff's still-warm forehead.

"I love you, too, Jeffy. Try and get some sleep for me, okay?"

Jeff just nodded against his chest, his breathing evening out as he drifted.

It wasn't long until Nick had fallen asleep, too.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, folks! My first Glee story. Please leave a review telling me what you thought, if you've got the time. Hope all of you have a great day! (Or night!) ;)**

**Much Love,**

**Candie**


End file.
